Choose Me
by itstashyall
Summary: Tashigi gets brought aboard the sunny after losing a fight to a marine traitor and is in no shape to leave. To Zoro's demise, she'll probably stay around a week. and to Tashigi's demise, she has to stay aboard with the two men she hates the most- Zoro and Trafalgar Law. rated t for steamy scenes.


Zoro stared off into the ocean. He'd been travelling on the sunny a day now, and his life was slowly getting back into routine.

_ . . . ._

It was all hectic just a day ago, and Zoro had wanted some peace and routine, he needed some rest.

Dressrosa had really tested his strength, and he was content with where he was at. His observation haki was getting stronger every day, and just at that moment, he sensed something. It wasn't ussop complaining or brook neither singing, nor luffy scarfing down food or nami yelling; it was something else.

It was a woman singing. The hymn was tranquil and he was sure it was one of the mermaids. But it was coming from inside the bathroom. Zoro crept closer to the bathroom; it wasn't Robins or namis voice.

_Shit... did luffy recruit another member without consulting me?_

_'What if it's an invader?'_ zoro thought. They were in the new world now, and onboard spies can get you into the kind of shit that's not easy to get out of.

Without thinking, he swung the door open, resulting in a quick and small shreik from the girl inside.

_'Holy mother of...' _

It was something he'd never dreamed of in a million years. Her long black hair dripped down her shoulders and reached her back, and her chocolate eyes were full of fear, and then quickly turned to anger. She was wearing a really long men's shirt with probably only underwear for bottoms.

'Roronoa Zoro. This moment would come. But who the fuck doesn't KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING?!' Tashigi said, withdrawing her sword shigure.

Zoro didn't know what to say. A marine on board and on top of that it was...

"Tashigi..." Zoro caught her sword and flipped it out of her hands the minute it came close to him. 'You should be with the marines. What are you even doing here? AND IT'S NOT EVEN YOUR BATHROOM' Zoro pressed Tashigi against a wall and could see her flustered. She was embarrassed that her attack had been so easily evaded.

Zoro couldn't help but find if cute.

_'Goddamit Zoro focus'_ he thought. Tashigi was biting her lip, "this is gonna be hard to explain, but just hear me out. The rest of the crew knows I'm here."

"WHAT?!" Zoro picked her up and threw her across his shoulder.

"NOT THIS AGAIN!" Tashigi yelled. Zoro ran up to the deck, fuming.

"Luffy? Nami? Chopper?" Zoro yelled. "the fuck is this ?"

He said after reaching the kitchen

"Oh you know her that's Tashigi" Nami said coyly "she's the marine that took care of those children from punk hazard. I'm surprised you don't remember her" she said, glancing at Tashigi on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna fucking kill yo-"

"Put me down now!" Zoro obeyed and waited for an explanation.

"okay, Zoro this girl's Smokey's right hand, and she's a swordsman like you, and she got stranded on Dressrosa cause some marine betrayed her and almost killed her " Luffy continued "she's pretty cool so we took her in"

"That doesn't answer my question, luffy." Zoro stated.

"What's up your ass Zoro everyone else is cool with an enemy onboard and she's not going anywhere!" Chopper said, and then received the death glare "…but only if you want her to leave then that's ok too."

"SHE'S A MARINE HOW CAN YOU TRUST HER?"

"A marine who saves children! We're housing her until her fellow marines received her telegraph. They'll come and get her and we'll trade her over for some Berries. "Nami finished.

"TASHIGI CHAAAAANNNN" Sanji said bursting through the door with a dish for her. He saw her outfit-the lack of pants-before squirting out a stream of blood from his nose. Tashigi covered her mouth shocked but Nami shrugged it off. Zoro could still not believe he had to stay on the same ship as her

"I can't have her here!"

"Grow up Zoro!"

"Shut it 4-eyes."

Tashigi huffed a breath at Franky.

"I really hope you burn in hell" she said to Franky.

"Zoro's the other direction..."

Tashigi embarrassingly smiled at Franky and then asked Nami, who could barely contain her laughter, for a change of clothes.

"Wow Zoro never loses his cool like that" Ussop stated. "Wonder what's between the two of them" chopper replied.

"I CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE"

Franky spoke up " Zoro we just didn't know how to tell you, because you're the one that never trusts new inmates. Plus the fact that she's a marine, plus the fact that y'alls history is SUPER-"

"Whatever. I don't really even care, as long as she leaves soon"

Robin observed from a distance. Zoro only got this flabbergasted around her when they were young, she noticed that at punk hazard he didn't seem very affected by her, so why was he having mood swings now?

Zoro went back to the crow's nest to work out. _'Fuck'_, he thought, _'this is bringing back old memories.'_ He still gets worked up when he sees her face, so similar to Kuina's. He lifted a weight to ward of the thoughts, but instead it just brought new ones.

He was at least prepared to see her or maybe talk to her at punk hazard, after he saw her get cut in half by Trafalgar Law. He clenched his weight tighter and unconsciously grinded his teeth together. That Law guy was on the Sunny with them now and Zoro didn't know how he felt about it. On one hand he helped the crew and promises to give more help, but on the other hand he did some untrustworthy things like switching the Strawhat's bodies and also cutting Tashigi. _'I wonder if Tashigi even knows he's onboard with us…'_ Zoro lifted another weight. He thought of how worried he had gotten when her life was threatened by Monet. He was so angry at Monet for hurting her he didn't even have to use his haki, but why? She was clearly the enemy. _'And that's exactly why I can't have her here'_ he thought. _'I get too emotional when she's in danger, which isn't how I should act to an enemy. She makes me steer away from logic, and in a fight I can't have her around.'_ They were in dangerous oceans, and he had to be on his guard, not thinking about how she looked ...Zoro dropped a weight and cussed. This is exactly what he meant by losing focus.

But he was losing focus again when Trafalgar came across his head again. He saw the way he humiliated her before, and he didn't want it to happen again.

"Hey" Tashigi said behind him.

Zoro didn't even turn, he just smirked "won't quit huh? Go rest and heal your wounds, the faster you're off the boat"

Tashigi put on her pouty face. "Would you just listen to me? I have a request for you"

Zoro already knew the question.

"The answer is no. Why are you trying to arrest me at a time like this?"

"You didn't even let me ask! My question is...do you have the latest newspaper? Everyone else is sleeping..."

What? He thought she wanted a fight.

Zoro showed her the latest paper and watched her flip through it like crazy before landing on a celebrity news page. She groaned loudly

"ugh, just what I expected."

Zoro looked over her shoulder and saw a picture of her in shorts and sunglasses walking hand in hand with a dark haired marine. His coat read 'Captain Dumas' and the headline read 'Marine couple Dumas won't admit relationship with fellow marine, Tashigi'

She threw down the paper in anguish and sat on the floor.

Zoro sat down "so, is Dumas your boyfriend or what?"

"He's not my boyfriend! He's more like the king of mixed signals." Tashigi exclaimed "And the medias not helping either. There ruining my cred as this puppy that follows him everywhere"

Zoro read the papers, just when Tashigi was involved to see who this Dumas guy was.

He was jealous.

"Maybe you are that puppy"

"Excuse me?!"

"I didn't think you were the type to be so dependent and swooned by some random guy. If you don't like the way the Medias making you look, stop letting that Dumas toy with your feelings."

Tashigi looked shocked by such an answer. Zoro was ready for her to go off on him but instead she just sighed and said "you're right."

She laid back and rested on the floor. She was wearing her hair down, and her bangs fell over her face. She wore a pink tank top with pajama shorts with socks. Zoro saw a couple of bruises on her and clenched his fists.

"Let's spar!"

Zoro smirked

"Get ready to lose"

She lost fast. She thought she was winning for a second, but then opened her eyes in realization that she no longer had a sword in her hands, and her sword was far off across The Sunny.

"Checkmate" Zoro said, with his the back of his sword against her neck. He was very close to her, and he smelled like the ocean.

"Using the back of your sword?" Tashigi said with shame

"I don't want to hurt you, you'll need some energy to whine about your loss" he said with another smirk.

God she hated him.

"As winner, I need something from you" he declared.

Tashigi wondered what he could want. "I probably don't have what you want, I only have one sword and you use 3 anyways. My glasses got smashed in that fight I had with the traitor an-"

Zoro laid his lips on hers mid-speech.

Zoro stared off into the ocean. He'd been travelling on the sunny a day now, and his life was slowly getting back into routine.

_ . . . ._

It was all hectic just a day ago, and Zoro had wanted some peace and routine, he needed some rest.

Dressrosa had really tested his strength, and he was content with where he was at. His observation haki was getting stronger every day, and just at that moment, he sensed something. It wasn't ussop complaining or brook neither singing, nor luffy scarfing down food or nami yelling; it was something else.

It was a woman singing. The hymn was tranquil and he was sure it was one of the mermaids. But it was coming from inside the bathroom. Zoro crept closer to the bathroom; it wasn't Robins or namis voice.

_Shit... did luffy recruit another member without consulting me?_

_'What if it's an invader?'_ zoro thought. They were in the new world now, and onboard spies can get you into the kind of shit that's not easy to get out of.

Without thinking, he swung the door open, resulting in a quick and small shreik from the girl inside.

_'Holy mother of...' _

It was something he'd never dreamed of in a million years. Her long black hair dripped down her shoulders and reached her back, and her chocolate eyes were full of fear, and then quickly turned to anger. She was wearing a really long men's shirt with probably only underwear for bottoms.

'Roronoa Zoro. This moment would come. But who the fuck doesn't KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING?!' Tashigi said, withdrawing her sword shigure.

Zoro didn't know what to say. A marine on board and on top of that it was...

"Tashigi..." Zoro caught her sword and flipped it out of her hands the minute it came close to him. 'You should be with the marines. What are you even doing here? AND IT'S NOT EVEN YOUR BATHROOM' Zoro pressed Tashigi against a wall and could see her flustered. She was embarrassed that her attack had been so easily evaded.

Zoro couldn't help but find if cute.

_'Goddamit Zoro focus'_ he thought. Tashigi was biting her lip, "this is gonna be hard to explain, but just hear me out. The rest of the crew knows I'm here."

"WHAT?!" Zoro picked her up and threw her across his shoulder.

"NOT THIS AGAIN!" Tashigi yelled. Zoro ran up to the deck, fuming.

"Luffy? Nami? Chopper?" Zoro yelled. "the fuck is this ?"

He said after reaching the kitchen

"Oh you know her that's Tashigi" Nami said coyly "she's the marine that took care of those children from punk hazard. I'm surprised you don't remember her" she said, glancing at Tashigi on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna fucking kill yo-"

"Put me down now!" Zoro obeyed and waited for an explanation.

"okay, Zoro this girl's Smokey's right hand, and she's a swordsman like you, and she got stranded on Dressrosa cause some marine betrayed her and almost killed her " Luffy continued "she's pretty cool so we took her in"

"That doesn't answer my question, luffy." Zoro stated.

"What's up your ass Zoro everyone else is cool with an enemy onboard and she's not going anywhere!" Chopper said, and then received the death glare "…but only if you want her to leave then that's ok too."

"SHE'S A MARINE HOW CAN YOU TRUST HER?"

"A marine who saves children! We're housing her until her fellow marines received her telegraph. They'll come and get her and we'll trade her over for some Berries. "Nami finished.

"TASHIGI CHAAAAANNNN" Sanji said bursting through the door with a dish for her. He saw her outfit-the lack of pants-before squirting out a stream of blood from his nose. Tashigi covered her mouth shocked but Nami shrugged it off. Zoro could still not believe he had to stay on the same ship as her

"I can't have her here!"

"Grow up Zoro!"

"Shut it 4-eyes."

Tashigi huffed a breath at Franky.

"I really hope you burn in hell" she said to Franky.

"Zoro's the other direction..."

Tashigi embarrassingly smiled at Franky and then asked Nami, who could barely contain her laughter, for a change of clothes.

"Wow Zoro never loses his cool like that" Ussop stated. "Wonder what's between the two of them" chopper replied.

"I CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE"

Franky spoke up " Zoro we just didn't know how to tell you, because you're the one that never trusts new inmates. Plus the fact that she's a marine, plus the fact that y'alls history is SUPER-"

"Whatever. I don't really even care, as long as she leaves soon"

Robin observed from a distance. Zoro only got this flabbergasted around her when they were young, she noticed that at punk hazard he didn't seem very affected by her, so why was he having mood swings now?

Zoro went back to the crow's nest to work out. _'Fuck'_, he thought, _'this is bringing back old memories.'_ He still gets worked up when he sees her face, so similar to Kuina's. He lifted a weight to ward of the thoughts, but instead it just brought new ones.

He was at least prepared to see her or maybe talk to her at punk hazard, after he saw her get cut in half by Trafalgar Law. He clenched his weight tighter and unconsciously grinded his teeth together. That Law guy was on the Sunny with them now and Zoro didn't know how he felt about it. On one hand he helped the crew and promises to give more help, but on the other hand he did some untrustworthy things like switching the Strawhat's bodies and also cutting Tashigi. _'I wonder if Tashigi even knows he's onboard with us…'_ Zoro lifted another weight. He thought of how worried he had gotten when her life was threatened by Monet. He was so angry at Monet for hurting her he didn't even have to use his haki, but why? She was clearly the enemy. _'And that's exactly why I can't have her here'_ he thought. _'I get too emotional when she's in danger, which isn't how I should act to an enemy. She makes me steer away from logic, and in a fight I can't have her around.'_ They were in dangerous oceans, and he had to be on his guard, not thinking about how she looked ...Zoro dropped a weight and cussed. This is exactly what he meant by losing focus.

But he was losing focus again when Trafalgar came across his head again. He saw the way he humiliated her before, and he didn't want it to happen again.

"Hey" Tashigi said behind him.

Zoro didn't even turn, he just smirked "won't quit huh? Go rest and heal your wounds, the faster you're off the boat"

Tashigi put on her pouty face. "Would you just listen to me? I have a request for you"

Zoro already knew the question.

"The answer is no. Why are you trying to arrest me at a time like this?"

"You didn't even let me ask! My question is...do you have the latest newspaper? Everyone else is sleeping..."

What? He thought she wanted a fight.

Zoro showed her the latest paper and watched her flip through it like crazy before landing on a celebrity news page. She groaned loudly

"ugh, just what I expected."

Zoro looked over her shoulder and saw a picture of her in shorts and sunglasses walking hand in hand with a dark haired marine. His coat read 'Captain Dumas' and the headline read 'Marine couple Dumas won't admit relationship with fellow marine, Tashigi'

She threw down the paper in anguish and sat on the floor.

Zoro sat down "so, is Dumas your boyfriend or what?"

"He's not my boyfriend! He's more like the king of mixed signals." Tashigi exclaimed "And the medias not helping either. There ruining my cred as this puppy that follows him everywhere"

Zoro read the papers, just when Tashigi was involved to see who this Dumas guy was.

He was jealous.

"Maybe you are that puppy"

"Excuse me?!"

"I didn't think you were the type to be so dependent and swooned by some random guy. If you don't like the way the Medias making you look, stop letting that Dumas toy with your feelings."

Tashigi looked shocked by such an answer. Zoro was ready for her to go off on him but instead she just sighed and said "you're right."

She laid back and rested on the floor. She was wearing her hair down, and her bangs fell over her face. She wore a pink tank top with pajama shorts with socks. Zoro saw a couple of bruises on her and clenched his fists.

"Let's spar!"

Zoro smirked

"Get ready to lose"

She lost fast. She thought she was winning for a second, but then opened her eyes in realization that she no longer had a sword in her hands, and her sword was far off across The Sunny.

"Checkmate" Zoro said, with his the back of his sword against her neck. He was very close to her, and he smelled like the ocean.

"Using the back of your sword?" Tashigi said with shame

"I don't want to hurt you, you'll need some energy to whine about your loss" he said with another smirk.

God she hated him.

"As winner, I need something from you" he declared.

Tashigi wondered what he could want. "I probably don't have what you want, I only have one sword and you use 3 anyways. My glasses got smashed in that fight I had with the traitor an-"

Zoro laid his lips on hers mid-speech.


End file.
